


Pour voir la lumière dans tes yeux

by Melimelo14



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Males rivals, Meutre, Quête d’émotions, Torture, amour, vide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melimelo14/pseuds/Melimelo14
Summary: Ayano Aishi a toujours été vide de l’intérieur. Elle ne ressentait rien, peut importe à quel point elle essayait.Lorsqu’un certain Info-Kun lui demande de travailler pour lui, elle n’hésite pas une seule seconde. Après tout, qu’avait-elle à perdre?Malgré tout, l’ennuie ne la quittait pas et elle décida d’essayer de se trouver un club qui pourrait peut-être enfin lui faire ressentir quelque chose.Elle fera de nouvelles rencontres, certaines incroyablement malaisantes, d’autres qui lui mettront les nerfs à vifs, mais une chose est sûre: elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Reste à savoir si c’est en bien... ou en pire.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Amao Odayaka, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Aso Rito, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Hanako Yamada, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Info-Kun, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Kizano Sunobu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Megamo Saikou, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Mido Rana, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Mujo Kina, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Oko Ruto, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osano Najimi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osoro Shidesu
Kudos: 15





	Pour voir la lumière dans tes yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre est exceptionnellement à la première personne étant donné qu'il racontait un peu l'enfance d'Ayano. Les prochains chapitres seront à la troisième personne.

_Mes premiers souvenirs..._

_Je me souviens... des hôpitaux, des docteurs, des examens..._

_J'étais... brisée. Les docteurs ont essayé de me "réparer"._

_Mes parents ont essayé d'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas bien chez moi. Ils tentaient d'expliquer ce qui me rendait différente des autres._

_Je n'ai pas compris._

_J'ai entendu les docteurs admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me "réparer"._

_Ils ont dit que je ne pourrais jamais être une personne normale ou tout simplement vivre une vie normal._

_En grandissant, je me suis mise à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Je voyais les autres enfants devenir... heureux... triste... en colère..._

_Mais moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ces choses..._

_Je ressentais seulement... ce vide, ce creux, cette incomplétude..._

_Mon père voulait désespérément m'aider. Mais, ma mère... elle n'était pas du tout comme mon père. Elle n'était pas du tout inquiète à mon sujet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été exactement comme moi lorsqu'elle avait mon âge._

_Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, je rencontrerais quelqu'un de spécial. Elle m'a dit que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui me ferait sentir... complète._

_Mon père ne voulait pas écouter ce que ma mère lui disait. Il voulait un enfant normal plus que tout au monde._

_Il a tout essayé pour me rendre heureuse. Il m'a bombardée de cadeaux, de sorties en familles... Mais, rien n'a marché. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le bonheur._

_Mais j'ai ressenti de la pitié._

_J'avais pitié de cet homme triste._

_Je ne voulais pas que mon père s'inquiète._

_Donc j'ai commencé à agir comme les autres enfants._

_J'ai prétendu être normal. Mon père était aux anges._

_Nous étions enfin une famille normale..._

_Mais, je pense qu'il savait, tout au fond de lui, que je ne faisais que jouer un rôle, que ce n'était pas réel..._

_À l'école, les autres enfants m'ont maltraitée. Ils m'ont intimidée parce que j'étais étrange, parce que je n'étais pas comme eux._

_Des objets lancés dans mon dos, mon sac vide et mes livres sur le sol, des cheveux tirés, des mots méchants et cruels..._

_C'était plus... incommode que d'autre chose._

_J'ai réalisé que si je voulais être traité correctement, je devrais agir comme les autres enfants._

_J'ai prétendu être normal, à nouveau, et l'intimidation cessa._

_J'ai appris que tout était plus facile quand je me forçais à agir comme une personne normale._

_Au bout de compte, je jouais ce rôle presque chaque heure de chaque journée._

_J'ai prétendu être amie avec d'autres gens..._

_J'ai prétendu avoir des passes-temps..._

_J'ai prétendu avoir de la compassion quand une tragédie arrivait brusquement..._

_Mais tout cela était... faux._

_Je ne ressentais rien, sauf peut-être ce vide._

_En grandissant, j'ai commencé à être irritée par ma condition. Je voulais expérimenter la vie comme le faisaient les autres personnes._

_Je voulais ressentir le bonheur..._

_Je voulais ressentir la tristesse..._

_Je voulais ressentir la colère..._

_J'ai essayé absolument tout qui aurait pu me faire ressentir quelque chose. Culpabilité, honte, regret, quelque chose..._

_Je voulais ressentir quelque chose._

_N'importe quoi._

_Mais, rien ne marcha. Peu importe ce que je faisais, peu importe à quel point mes actions étaient extrêmes ou sanglantes, je n'ai pas pu ressentir quoi que ce soit._

_Les conseils de ma mère étaient toujours les mêmes. Un jour, je rencontrerais quelqu'un de spécial. Un jour, quelqu'un te fera sentir complète._

_Je pensais à ces mots tout le temps. C'était la seule chose que j'attendais avec impatience. La seule raison pour laquelle je devais rester en vie. Rencontrer la personne qui me sauvera... qui me réparera... qui me complètera..._

_Pourtant, ce jour n'était toujours pas arrivé. Mon réveil sonna, indiquant qu'il était temps pour moi de me lever. Je devais me rendre à l'école pour une autre année. Parcourir ces couloirs remplis de silhouettes inintéressantes. Écouter les professeurs parler de sujets ennuyants._

_Exécuter son emploi à mi-temps assez hors de l'ordinaire..._


End file.
